Scootaloo's Return
by DarkWolf121400
Summary: Scootaloo comes back to get revenge for her death,but will she pull it of or will the metal part of her keep her down?
1. Chapter 1

In Twilight's Lab~huh... "Finally finished ,Now all scootaloo needs is to rest. She be fine in the morning."  
~next day~  
"Ugh...huh. Where am I. "  
"Your in my lab."  
"Twilight...what am I doing here?"  
"Fluttershy found your body in the Rainbow Factory and she brought you to me to be repaired."  
"But I feel the same as if nothing happend."  
"Do you remember what happend?"  
-suddenly there was a pain in my head a flash of memory came back-  
~memory~  
"Any last words you miserable worthless foal!"

"You have beautiful eyes."  
~end of memory~  
" I thought she killed me?"  
"She did,but I fixed you look in the mirror."  
I walked to the mirror.  
My orange pelt was still here and so is my pink hair, but half of my face was a blue purple metal ,my eye was dark purple ,and half of my wing was metal. I looked at my hooves and remembered blood covering them and I thought," Rainbow Dash did this to me and I can't accept this.I must do something."  
"Twilight... What do I do now."  
"You must adjust to your new body and then train, so you can end the Rainbow Factory."  
I said "Get ready Rainbow Dash.I'm coming for you."


	2. Chapter 2

~In Twilight's library~

"If I'm going to destroy the Rainbow Factory,who's going to train me?"

"The 2nd fastest pony in cloudsdale,and Rainbow's enemy..."

"Lightning Dust."

I remember Rainbow telling me that story when i was a Lightning Dust almost killed some ponies in a twister that they made.

"How will we get ahold of Lightning Dust?"

"Somehow we will if it means killing Rainbow then she would probably be in."

"Ok,but for now let's do some exercises I'll work on my wings and speed first."

"Fine I'll see if I can find a way to reach Lightning Dust."

"Ok."

~in the Everfree forest~

"Dang it why is it so much harder to fly now!?"

"The metal in your body has added weight so your wings must become stronger."

"How can I do that?"

"Maybe try some wing push ups or wing pull ups."

"Ugh... Fine how many would you recommend."

"How about this,see how many you can do,then try to beat it later."

"Fine."

~after 4 hours of practice~

"I'm tired, can I rest or at least try to fly?"

"I think you should rest first so you can have your strength to try later."

"Ok I'm going to take a nap hopefully it will help."

"Ok."

-in scootaloo's dream-

Wait where am isn't ponyvile. Who is that? It's a yellow she-Pegasus with blue and yellow hair.

It's Rainbow s-she's WHAT!? No she can be! She is!No! no...


	3. Chapter 3

I jolted awake remembering my dream.

I never thought she would do something so sinister,so evil.

But she 's another reason for me to destroy her.

"Scootaloo your awake!"

"Ya I'm awake."

"Is something wrong."

I thought I should tell her,but no I can't she won't understand.

"No everything's fine."

"Ok well are you ready to try to fly."

"Oh ya! Sure!"

"Ok let's go outside."

~outside~

"Ok are you ready."

"Ya"

So as I told her that I got into my flying position and prepared myself.

I jumped and started to flap.

I was flying!

"That's good scootaloo!"

"Thanks it seems so easier."

"That's good just keep flying."

"Ok would you mind if I flew around ponyvile."

"... Just try not to let anypony see you ,last thing we need is soldiers after us."

"Ok I will"


	4. Chapter 4

Before Twilight let me go I grabbed a hooded cape and took off.

I flew strait to cloudsdale looking for Lightning Dust.

I landed in the central part of the city.

I walked forward thinking of where to find her,then it hit me.

The Wonderblots Academy!

She must be there!

So I flew to the academy and saw Spitfire and landed close to her.

"What?Who are you?!."

"That doesn't matter,where is Lightning Dust."

"She's in her office! Inside the building in room 140,Please don't hurt me!"

" I won't I'm just looking for Lightning Dust."

Ok I took off to search for her.I walked down the hall to the room.

I entered.

"What do you want I'm busy."

"Turn around I have to ask you something."

" you think you can talk to me like tha-"

I removed my hood.

"SCOOTALOO!"

"Yes it's me I came for help... I need to learn how to fly fast."

"Why would I help you, your a friend of Rainbow Dash."

"I'm going to kill her."

...

"Ok I'll help."


	5. Chapter 5

~ back in ponyvile~

"What is she doing here?!" Screamed Twilight

"Since I finished learning to fly I thought I was ready to fly fast."

"Fine."

~back in the Everfree forest~

"So... You want to fly fast huh."

"Yes mam!"

"First things first I need to see how strong your wings are."

"Ok what do you want me to do."

"... Go get Twilight and tell her to bring her wing speed calculator."

"Ok I'll be back."

And with that I took off.

As I entered ponyvile I saw all the innocence ponies down there I was thinking

How could anypony hurt them,I will stop them if it was the last thing I do.

I entered Twilight's library and told her what I need.

"Ok but I'll need help."

"Fine."

So when we were back in the Everfree forest we set it up and I got ready.

"Ok scootaloo let's see what you got."

I readied my wings.

"GO!"

I flew as fast as I could and pasted the machine.

I stopped a couple of yards away.

"S-scootaloo you got-"


	6. Chapter 6

"S-scootaloo you got a 13.6!"

I was in shock! Twilight broke my thoughts.

"That's better than Rainbow Dashes by 1.1 seconds!"

"But only because you made that this time doesn't mean you'll keep it up."

"Now lets have a race you and me. Show me what you got."

We lined up and waited for Twilight's signal.

As soon as the flag came down we took off.

At first Lightning Dust was beating me,then I got a mysterious power and it overwhelmed me. I felt a shock go threw me and I beat her to the finish line by 5.8 seconds.

"Ok now that you beat me I think your ready."

"But I can't be ready!?"

"You are, don't worry you'll beat Rainbow I know it."

"Ok,but first let me go get something's from Twilight's lab."

"Alright be back here in 2 hours."

And with that I took off.

~2 hours later~

"Ok are you ready now?"

"Yeah."

"What did you have to get?"

"Oh nothing just a retractable knife."

"You learned how to use that right."

"Yeah."

"Ok good luck."

"Thanks."

Here I come Rainbow.


	7. Chapter 7

As I'm flying I'm thinking what if I can't beat her,what if I die again.

Then I see that misjudging city,with its alluring decore.

I spot the Weather Factory and remembered where to go.

It's located at the top of the Factory.

So I fly to the top to see a vent and I entered it.

I soon entered the killing room high above where I saw Rainbow about to kill a blue earth pony.

-SILENCE-

"AGGGGHHHHHH!"

That was the scream of a pony who just got murdered.

After she threw the body to the machine I flew down.

She was wearing a black clock with red highlights,and a scar down her left eye.

Her eyes looked lifeless as she said "welcome back Scootaloo,now I can kill you again ."

"No I won't let you!"


	8. Chapter 8

We stared at each other waiting for someone to make the first move.

Then she lunged. I quickly shot to the side.

Then I slammed into her flank to knock her off her balance.

She stumbled down and I started to punch her with my left arm.

After I beat her she put her back hoof on my stomach and kicked me off her.

She then got up and went to the top of the ceiling and flew fast towards me.

I tried to get out of the way but I was too late I took a hard blow as I landed on the wall behind me.

She was walking towards me,then I remembered the knife.

"Come on even Lightning Dust could do better than that!"I taunted her.

Her eyes were blazing with fury and she ran to me, then jumped.

As she jumped I saw my chance.

I leaped under her and sliced her stomach from throat to tail.

She landed then fell.

A gurgling sound came from her. Then silence.

I turned and then went to the control room.

There I took out the system with my knife.

And the Rainbow Factory was set to explode in 1:00.

So I flew as fast as I could out of there and watched the evilness burn.

After the explosion I went back to ponyvile.

Only to see Lightning Dust and Twilight side by side.

"Scootaloo, we need to tell you something."


End file.
